Blood Ties
by StormDancer
Summary: A collection of oneshots focusing on the power of blood, and how it influences people to do things one wouldn't expect.


Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters

* * *

Summary- I may have alienated my family, and put most things below myself, but there are things i won't do. And that is betray my blood. (Percy Weasley writes a ltter to his youngest brother)

* * *

What I Won't Do

Story By StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

You think that I hate you. I know you do, you're convinced I'm a bloody git who puts himself and his ambitions in front of everything, including family. And sometimes, I do hate you. I hate that you all have everything, but don't realize it. You think I'm the success of the family, but it's all of you who are successful, and I'm the failure. Being a Weasley isn't easy, we all know that. Growing up with Dad's reputation, with the money problems. But the biggest thing, for us younger siblings at least, is standing out. And I'm the one who failed at that. 

"Weasley," a voice barked. I spun. Lucius Malfoy strode towards me.

"Mr. Malfoy," I responded, with a cordial nod. He returned the gesture curtly, but turned to walk in the same direction I was walking. We ended up walking next to each other. I was amazed. Why would he have wanted to walk with someone as lowly as me?

"So," he said in his trademark drawl, "How have you been faring here?"

I nearly stopped, but remembered to keep my face expressionless just in time.

"I'm doing fine, sir," I said quickly, "Fudge has been very kind."

"Yes, but is it as well as you would like?" he persisted. What's he playing at, I wondered.

"Well, of course, I always strive to be better," I replied, hiding my tentativeness.

"I can be very helpful, with that," he said smoothly.

"I'm sure you can, sir," I replied. Was he trying to get me to help him? He's offering to help me, and I know the bloody death eaters never do anything for free. Oh yeah, I know he's a Death Eater, what else could he be? Even if You-Know-Who isn't back, which i insist upon, he could be acting of his own intitiative. But if it doesn't affect me, I don't care.

"It would be a simple matter of dropping a name to Fudge, I'm sure a talented young man like you could do the rest," he continued, and I nearly roll my eyes. Come on, is that the best flattery he can do? I grew up with Fred and George, flattery has lost its charm.

"I would be very grateful if you did."

No point lying, is there? I would be happy to advance, to get somewhere in life. To prove to Mum and Dad I am a son to be proud of.

"I would be happy to," he lied through his teeth. Again, growing with the twins, I can spot a lie. He continued, "Have you heard from your brother, lately?"

"Which one?" I asked wryly.

"The youngest one, Ronald," he replied, "How is he doing at school?"

"Fine, I'm sure," I sais, but I'm freezing inside. What is he going to do to you?

"He has many friends, doesn't he?" he asked, too quickly. Too planed, by my expert opinion, too scripted.

"Oh yes, he's like me in that way."

Steer the conversation away from you, away from vulnerability. Back to me, to safety.

"I'm sure. He still talks to Potter, though?"

So that's your game, is it? Trying to get information about Harry.

"I wouldn't know," I said naturally.

"Yes, well, you might want to advise him to stay away room that boy. Bad things tend to happen to him."

"I will, sir."

"Good."

"You should help steer him in your direction, you know, away from the shadow of you father," Malfoy suggested. "A letter to his brother, so innocent, could certainly help the ministry in ways you could not imagine. And if he stays on his path, think of the horrors that could happen…"

His voice trailed off, but I heard the threat in his words. He wasn't as good as he thought, though. He had lost me when he insulted Dad. I can insult him, but woe betide anyone outside of the family to do so.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," I say coldly, "But I don't need your help. I can make it on my own, just like you master did."

I turned into my office, and he was left standing there, amazed at my last words.

So, Ron, I know you think I hate you. And I'll tell you something, it's not hate. I'm jealous of all of you, who are going to make a difference. Do something with your lives. Bill with his intelligence, Charlie and his athleticism. Fred and George will be a huge success, how could they not be, with the Weasley charm you all inherited except for me. Ginny, who'll end up with Harry and be anything she wants to be. And you, who is everything our brothers are and more, with your fame, and wonderful girlfriend (and don't lie, Ron, I know you like Hermione). I'll always just be the hardworking, ambitious one with no prospects. But as you can see, never let it be said I was not a Weasley. I draw the line somewhere, and that is betraying my family. You must believe me when i say i will never hurt you, Ron, or nay of our family. Not intenionally, not purposefully.

So, Ron, I urge you not to change. Don't do what I did and throw everything away. Fight. And when you reach the top, remember your brother. You may hate me, and sometimes I feel the same, but remember, blood is thicker than water. Always.


End file.
